Rwby: Night of Fun
by Weiss Schneezed
Summary: This is a one-shot of the RWBY and JNPR group going to play a game of truth or dare when eventually everyone finds out that Blake and Yang are dating.


**(A/N) So its 1:48 am right now and I thought that I would write a small little one-shot of Rwby for no random reason. I've been watching quite a few videos from these funny people called 'CrayDust' you should check them out there cool and I keep re watching this video called RWBY shenans EupheysRhaspody so you should check those out :). I noticed that right when I got chapter 4 out of rwby: just a small town girl lots of people started to fave and follow which made me REALLY happy (i think it was the smuts doing). Alright so with that lets start this one-shot. I am really tired so there may be quite a lot of grammar and spelling errors (not like they could get any worse). I do not own Rwby! now lets start this thing!**

Blake was sitting on her bed reading her favourite book 'ninja's of love' while Weiss sat on her bed cleaning Myrtenaster. They were both enjoying the peacefulness until Ruby, Yang and team JNPR came into the room making a huge ruckus.

Yang sat down beside Blake and gave her a big hug "Blakey!" Blake could tell from the smell of Yang's breath that she had a few drinks.

Blake set her book down and pushed Yang off of her "Yang you're drunk"

Yang whined and leaned into kiss Blake but got denied by Blakes pillow in her face. Her and Yang had been dating for a little while now but they made sure that no one else knew because they didn't know how they were going to react so they just kept it a secret and Blake wanted to keep it that way for awhile longer.

Weiss sighed and set Myrtenaster down on her bed "why must you guys make so much noise" Weiss yelped when Ruby pulled her into a hug and it seems that Ruby had a lot of sugar cause she was being really hyper.

"Weiss, I love you!" Ruby said before kissing Weiss on the lips. Weiss pushed Ruby off "yes I know you love me and I've told you many times that I love you to so calm down please". Weiss and Ruby had been dating a little longer than Blake and Yang but there plans to keep it secret failed when Blake found the two love birds making out in the library.

After everyone finally calmed down after a bit Blake spoke up "so why is team JNPR here?"

"Well I thought that we could all come here and have a big game of truth or dare since its a saturday and we deserve to have fun every once in awhile" Yang spoke up well sitting on the floor and motioning everyone to sit on the ground with her which they happily obliged except Blake who just stayed sitting on her bed.

Ren looked at Blake "come on Blake if I'm doing this then you have to do it to" Blake sighed and joined the rest of them on the ground.

"I'll go first!" Nora announced before looking straight at Phyrra "Phyrra! I dare you to slap jaune on the butt!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock

Phyrra sighed then looked at Jaune "stand up please" Jaune didn't respond and just did as she said. Phyrra slapped Jaune on the butt the only problem was that she couldn't remove her hand "umm...Jaune I can't take my hand off of your butt…" Everyone burst out laughing thinking that phyrra was only joking "no guys i'm serious" phyrra tried to pull her hand away and it was obvious that she was struggling.

Jaune blushed "umm Phyrra I think I know why you're stuck…" everyone looked to Juane awaiting his response "I have some magnets in my pocket so that might be why" everyone burst out laughing again. it took 20 minutes but they finally managed to get Phyrra's hand unstuck from Juane's butt.

"Alright Phyrra its your turn" Ruby said

Phyrra knew exactly who her victim was going to be and that was the black haired beauty who just so happened to be sitting by Yang. Phyrra could tell that something was going on between the two and she wanted to know if it was true and knowing Blake she would pick truth so Phyrra could just ask her if she was dating the blonde brawler. "blake truth or dare"

"Dare" blake replied. This comment shocked everyone they all thought that Blake was going to say truth.

Phyrra cursed under her breath thinking that her plan was ruined when a thought came into her head and she smirked "alright Blake, I dare you to kiss Yang on the lips for at least a minute and you have to use tongue" everyone looked at Phyrra with there mouths gaped open.

Blake let out a breath she didn't know she was holding then turned to Yang who was already facing her and ready for the kiss. Blake leaned in and connected their lips together kissing Yang with as much passion as she could muster. Yang kissed back sticking her tongue into Blake's mouth right away. When the kiss ended they looked back at everyone with their faces completely flushed.

Everyone had a surprised look except for Phyrra who was smirking "so how long has it been? a month? a few weeks?" everyone except the black and yellow couple looked at Phyrra with confused expressions.

Yang sighed "I guess the cats out of the bag huh" Yang said to Blake who just sighed and nodded. Yang intertwined her fingers with Blakes and lifted their hands up "to answer your question its been two months"

Phyrra smiled "two months thats impressive I'm surprised you could keep it hidden for so long"

Nora finally put the pieces together and she jumped up in excitement "oh! oh! I know! you two are dating! everything makes sense now! that day I heard weird noises coming from this room was you two!"

Blake and Yang's face turned bright red in embarrassment. Weiss was the first to speak "wait you mean to tell me that the time where I asked why my bed sheets were being washed wasn't because you spilled tea on it but because you actually did it on MY bed!?" Weiss yelled already standing up and in her lecture mode with one hand pointing at the two and the other on her hip.

"Yes Weiss we never spilled tea on your bed that was only a cover up so you didn't know what we actually did" Yang replied

Weiss shuddered "and to think that me and Ruby…" weiss mumbled to herself

Yang was able to just hear what the heiress said "you and Ruby what!?" Yang yelled now standing on her feet.

Weiss looked up at Yang and swallowed the lump in her throat "I-I just remembered that I need to use the washroom" Weiss said before she ran past Yang and into the washroom closing and locking the door in the process.

Everyone looked to Ruby who was as red as her namesake. Ruby slowly backed up over to her bed and fake yawned well looking at the time "well would you look at the time I should be going to bed, Night!" Ruby bolted into her bed and covered herself with the blankets.

Yang started to bang on the bathroom door almost tempting to break it down but not wanting to pay for the repair costs "SCHNEE YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Team JNPR thanked Blake for the good time and took their leave. Blake walked over to Yang and pulled her away from the door and sat her down on the bed "just forget about her" Blake said before sitting on Yang's lap and whispering into her ear "if she stays in there and your sister goes to sleep we will have the night to ourselves~"

Yang grinned at the idea "Belladonna you have the most greatest ideas ever"

"I try" Blake replied before kissing Yang with passionately.


End file.
